High school accounts
by redmask22
Summary: Gummings and Lee were two students who just started being friends, but in a High school for smart and rich people will they be able to handle things maturely or a way only teenagers can handle? And will they ever survive the love rectangle? MarshallxGumball and FionnaxFlamePrince Ratings will change. *Changed Summary*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: First day of school

***beep beep beep***

"Uuuuuuuuugh" Marshall groans, hitting his ever so loud alarm.

_**7:05 am Sleepy Hollow Towns village, Batlane, 14b**_

Marshall sits up and cracked his neck slowly but with jerks to feel the crackling of his broad shoulders.

_Bad idea havin a party before the first day of school..._ He thought, regretting his party the previous batch of seniors threw for him, though he was thankful he got to see them before their college lives begin.

_**6:30 am Prestige Candees Homes, Kingdom street, 16a**_

The young master of the quaint Mansion ( of the late Sir Patrick "Pop" Gummings) gracefully awakes and gets ready for his first day of school, happily enjoying the thought of a new dorm for his new High school, Orion's Outer Order academy, Orion was the well known order of colleges and institutions, outer meant that they let people not of their abilities try out their curriculums, such as High school students.

Bubba "Prince" Gummings was a perfect example of a dedicated, well-bred, rich man's son who goes to their academy. So dedicated he accidentally dyed his hair pink because of an entry experiment for everlasting bubblegum flavour (like in Charlie and the chocolate factory [his favourite movie]).

Successful, however... the pink stayed forever since 3 years ago.

_**7:32 am Pink Trees Lane : The encounter**_

As Marshall skateboards, "floats" as he likes to call it, towards Pink Tree lane, he spots a boy with the same shade of hair as the trees, it was that kid from his school, he thought but without noticing he gets knocked over by a bench inches from Bubba.

"—Aaaaack!" Marshall grunts as he hits the seat.

"Uhm... Marshall, was it?" Bubba asked while observing Marshall's position and noticing his skateboard roll away and reading "Vampire King" on its bottom.

"Y-yeah... sorry for startling you with the fall..."

"Nah... I was just startled by the shouting" he laughs

"You're heading to school too? Wanna go together?"

"Uuhm... sure but I usually go alone..." he tries to not get flattered because that was the first time Marshall actually held a conversation that long with him.

"C'mon! We're in the same year after all!"

"R-really? Wait oh yeah... I forgot you were..."

"Pulled back? Nah its fine, my friends from my batch held me back anyway, I need to start over and make better friends, you know?" He "floats" beside Bubba

"You're right I guess... so are you saying we're friends?"

"Well... yeah, Bubba "Prince" Gumball, I am making you my friend, heck, I'll even nick name you... 'PG'" He smiles at the Pink haired boy with a smirk.

"PG? What an odd nickname, and its _Gummings _not _Gumball_"

"_Gummings_ sounds weird and _Gumball _sounds sweet."

His face became as pink as his hair that one moment.

"F-fine whatever" they head towards OOO academy.

**End chapter**

**D: I hope you guys liked this, I haven't made fanfics in years so I'm a bit rusty, so tell me what you like and how I can improve for the new chapter, I hope I can make one soon _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: No characters speak here, just background**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day facts

_**7:47 am OOO Academy, Annex field**_

Marshall stopped "floating" by the time they reached the gate.

The school was built on a beautiful property on the west sides and in turn gaining wonderful terrain for the students of the Academy, a field rests on the front of the school before the Main building, the Field was divided into 3:

North Field (towards the Main building), Annex Field (West, towards 3rd and 4th year classes and facilities), and the new extended field (east) for athletics, this part of the field was relatively new because the school was designed for Intellectually inclined students rather than sports inclined ones, but since recent studies of the administrators and Co-heads of the Academy, not only 16% are sports inclined but 42% , leading to the demand on a Soccer field, track and other sports facilities, being a rich school and all this was acquired the succeeding year right after the studies.

Marshall and Bubba headed towards the Annex Field to start the their year as Seniors, Marshall with the reputation of a delinquent made him well known to slack off on academics and play pranks on schoolmates or the school itself, as much as the school would want to "flunk" him, they couldn't, Marshall's mother was a well known appraiser of the school.

The school was funded 20% by one of her businesses and 19% from the other three, the Orion can't fund for this school entirely because they have to focus on their colleges and Institutions more. Her business of being, well, in a business Marshall doesn't know about, makes them rich and in a way famous among the parts of industries, politics, and sinister ordeals.

Marshall likes to use the term as "Sucking souls like a Vampire" but even though his mother was a lucrative business owner and a horrible mother, he still wanted to make her proud at least once, but instead he stays the way he is and will argue with her every week at home, yet she still ignores his feelings and goals.

Bubba's life however was a different story, Patrick "Pop" Gummings, was a well known Political leader on their part, but Bubba was young when his father died so he forgot what position his Dad held, but the title of being a "Prince" is acknowledging enough to know that his was a great leader, great enough to be a "King", some even said he help a Candy factory before he started being a politician, making Candies with his fellow citizens after being elected was still a beautiful ending, his death was rather mysterious, but all Bubba knows was that he slept his way to heaven. Pop also funds 47% of the school, as a business man, politician and a saint, the school was glad to have him.

Bubba being the son of Pop Gummings, an incredibly elite man of their time, was a recommendation to the school, so that they can shape him into becoming like his late father, achieving this will make the school popular for students like Bubba himself, but Bubba had a transcript of many extracurricular activities as well, like Jockey, (with his Horse, "Monochormicorn", "Mo-chro" for short, whom he taught Morse Code over the years) Culinary arts, (baking was his hobby at home during holidays and long weekends) Chemistry club,(though Bubba had gone through Chemistry in high school, this hobby was around since before his father passed away, he even created a small lemony-colored ball as a child), Communication arts club, and he is skilled in Whistling, or just mild flute playing.

Bubba was a very well known child indeed, last year he was the Vice President of the school this year he aims to be President on the succeeding month, Marshall being as talented as Bubba but in Music class, guitar class, Modified wrestling team, he was also a good prop and costume designer, making himself look like a werewolf, bat, or Vampire; Marshall though with his potential greatness, tends to slack off, but this year, he was pulled back.

Being pulled back meant a big deal for his mother, she was angry at him for once but Marshall actually enjoyed it because she actually cared, or at least noticed his problems.

Marshall and Bubba had met before but it was when Bubba was only 1st year and he was 2nd year, right now they were both Seniors and were walking to school together for the first time.

_**End chapter**_

* * *

**Author note: D: Sorry if this turned out boring, I had to give background on them because I need basis on them so I can created stories and for you to follow as I go, who knows, you guys can help with my writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**7:43 am Annex Field **_

Marshall yawns and hits back side of his board to flip it up.

"Why the hell *_yawn_* is school in the Morning?" Marshall was never a fan of Mornings, that and he has very sensitive skin towards the sun's rays, that's why today he wore a red plaid shirt with jeans and some Converse sneakers to mask most of his skin from the sun.

"Well, it is because students have—"He was cut off by Marshall's cold hand and Marshall shushing him with his index finger on his lips,

"Ssssshhhh... Do not explain now, I don't wanna think" He complained.

All Bubba could do was nod and try not to act nervous, a man never once touched his face so directly.

"So PG, wanna check out the class listing?"

Bubba didn't seem to hear him. "PG? Dude...? PG—Bubba?"

"Huh—What- Yes?" We was startled by Marshall's yell

"S-sorry, I guess I'm not used to 'PG' yet..."

"Don't worry, I'll make you used to it" Marshall's grin made PG shiver,

"Or can I call you 'Gumball' instead?"

"I'd prefer Bubba... but the nicknames are fine I guess, just don't use it when you try to call me from afar..."

"Deal, Gumball" He smiled at Gumball with a satisfied look,

"Man, why weren't we friends before, you're pretty interesting after all"

"Well... because when we first met you called me-" He cleared his throat "Gay, because of my hair, a geek because I was into science, Noob when I was a first year, and you used to play pranks on me when I was first year as well..."

"Oh glob... dude I'm so sorry" He patted Gumball's back,

"Dude I'm sorry was obnoxious, I was pretty immature about things I said, heck we were all noobs in first year... except me, and science is pretty okay, and the pranks... my batch mates dared me to do it! And for the gay thing... sorry, its just you looked so girly back then..." He chuckled

All Bubba could do was stare,

"—B-but n-not now! I mean you look... you look great!" He stared down at Bubba wearing his pink polo shirt and his cream sweater vest, paired with some pink pants and casual looking dress shoes.

"Save it, Lee." Bubba looked away

Marshall grabbed his sweater vest and yanked him back.

"Dude! I was kidding, I've changed seriously, I really wanna be your friend, please, Bubba!"

Bubba's hands started to shake with embarrassment and nervousness,

"Y-you do?"

"Of course! Why else would I go through the trouble of yanking you back!" He looked sincerely enough to believe,

"F-fine... just let go of my sweat and let's go find our rooms"

Orion's system of classes was simple, room A, B, and C were for the Elite **and** smart students of the Academy, likely where Bubba is always in, D, E, and F were for those with scholarships and was recommended throughout the nation, G-J was for Normal students or those how aren't intellectually inclined but can afford a school such as this academy.

Bubba was the first to see his class

Class A

...

... ..

...

Bubba Gummings

...

On the other side of the listing was Marshall's name

Class J

...

Marshall Lee

...

...

Marshall let out a sigh.

"Darn it..."

"What's wrong Marshall?" Bubba went towards Marshall, concerned with his long face,

"I'm too far..." he sighed

"Too far from...?"

"You."

"M-me? I-its a bad thing?"

"Yes because, how can we hangout more if we aren't even in the same room, let alone I'm on the other side of the whole floor!"

"Don't worry about it Marshall! We can still hang out during lunch and on breaks"

"...Promise?"

Bubba was surprised that Marshall was suddenly needy for him to hang out with him, this wasn't the Marshall he heard about...

"I Royal Promise."

"Royal Promise?"

"My dad told me if I wanna make I promise I'll never break, I'll called it a royal promise."

"Bubba... don't make promises you can't keep."

"Of course I can, its you after all" Bubba let words slip out of his mouth that didn't sound right

"W-what about it being me?"

"I meant—because, we're friends and all"

"Ah, right" Marshall awkwardly scratches the back of his neck

"So... see you later, PG?"

"Sure, Marshall"

And they walked in opposite directions towards their classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young first year student tries to smuggle a cat into the campus.

* * *

_**End chapter**_

_**Author's note: Whoop fast update~! Don't think I'll always do it**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Fionna and Flame guy

_**7:52 am Main building front**_

"Gaah hold still Cake!" The young girl shouts at her fat cat in her big green bag, well she likes to call her cat fluffy than fat anyway,

"Don't you wanna see the school properly? Lemme put you inside first!" she whispers to the cat,

"Uhm... dude... what are you doing?" a 2nd year student asks, his red hair was up in a way even Fionna doesn't know how to call it

"I... uh—I..." she blushed and turned pale because she was scared she might get a demerit or something

"Don't worry kid, I won't bust you, just... what are you exactly doing?"

"I... I'm trying to fit my cat into my bag..."

"Now... why would you do that?" he had a smirk while crossing his arms

"Well... she's kinda like my best friend and I want her to see my new school and—"

"Okay okay, I get it, you have guts, I like that" He made her blush

"Just don't do it again... what's your name?"

"F-fionna Hughman... I'm a freshman here..."

"and the cat?"

"Cake... what's your name?"

"You can call me Flame Prince"

"What's your real name?"

"I don't wanna say it! Just call me Flame Prince"

"—Okay okay!... I was just curious... by any chance... do you know where the first year classes are?"

"I'll lead you"

The two set off towards the southern building.

_**10:03 am Cafeteria front -**_**Break time-**

_I wonder where I should meet Marshall... maybe I could meet him by the cafeteria..._

_I wonder where PG will go... since its break time he might be at the library or something... but... glob I'm hungry_

_Maybe I should go to the library and I'll look for Marshall during lunch_

_Yep... I'll eat first._

_**12:34 am Cafeteria west entrance –Lunch time-**_

The two seniors were busy thinking about and looking for each other when they both hit the people in front of them.

**Vampire and Fire**

_***THUD* **_

"OW!"

"Hey-OW!"

"Watch where you're going, jerk!"

"No, _you_ watch where you're goin' punk!"

"Punk? Who brings a skateboard to school and always look so emo?"

"EMO? You've crossed the line red head!"

The two started to rumble as the crowd cheered 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

At first Marshall pushes the boy to taunt him, but the boy comes back with a punch to the shoulder. Marshall brought up his signature uppercut to the red head and hit his chin, surprisingly he takes the hit and throw punch combo onto Marshall's chest, fast, Marshall chuckles and trips the feet of his opponent and hurls him down and kicks his stomach

"STOP! MARSHALL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO THE KID?"

Marshall glanced behind his shoulder and spots Bubba with a blonde girl with a bunny eared hat and a cat in her hands.

This for some reason irritated Marshall and he gave one last kick before he collapsed backward.

_**12:32 pm Cafeteria North entrance**_

**Gumball and Human**

"Cake! Stay still!" Fionna was again trying to fix her cat

Bubba spots a girl fixing something in her back... Its moving...

"Uuhm... excuse me Miss..."

"AAH!"

"GAAH!

"AAAH!"

"GAAAH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!"

"BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME!"

"... eehem... S-sorry for that dude... "

"... I should be sorry... as your senior, I should have acted properly"

"You're a 4th year student?"

"Yes, why?"

"P-please don't rat me out!" she hold the cat in her cats while in squirms

"I-I won't just don't let it lose, they might have me responsible"

"Wh-why?"

"I am the Academy's former Vice President, yet the school still finds me useful in some cases..."

"oh.. okay I'll keep—" see was cut off by the loud chanting on the West side

"Do you hear that...?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" a distant chant appears

"y-yeah..."

"Fight! Fight! OOOOOOOH!" The crowd seemed to have seen a huge punch or something

"I better check this out... you coming, blondie?"

"Uh... yah..."

To Bubba's horror it was Marshall Lee and sophomore by the name of Flander Princeton, he hates the name so he changed it to "Flame" or Flame Prince, Its like how Bubba is called prince but without the funding of the school part. Flame prince was also a delinquent, but he focuses on pyrotechnics or basically fire related pranks, his parents own the best selling Firework, match stick, firearm and fire extinguisher Company in the city, of course a kid like him would be an expert around fire.

"MARSHALL!" he shouts at Marshall for hitting the other delinquent

"I am reporting you guys if this continues!" Marshall collapses backward

Marshall felt disappointed by himself for picking a fight with the infamous "Flame Prince"

"Gumball I—" Marshall was suppose to show Bubba how good he is to keep him as a friend.

"Marshall, what happened to you?" Bubba questioned him while the rest of the crowd leave the scene,

"I- He was-! He was insulting me!"

"And? Is that really a reason to pick a fight? He's bruised right now!"

"Me too! He hit me here and here!" Pointing to his shoulder and his chest, the bruises on both boys became purple.

Fionna attended to the red head, letting Cake lick his bruised chin.

"Th-that tickles dude..."

"You okay? I hope that other guy didn't hurt you too bad."

"Nah, I can take any of his punches"

Fionna and Flame Prince talked the rest of the time while Marshall and Bubba head to the infirmary

"Dude... I'm fine..." Marshall was still nervous his new friend might think differently of him after that fight.

"No you're not, you know very well how this school treats students who fight, if you have detention and suspension this early in the school year how will you ever survive the whole year"

"I didn't, why do you think I got pulled back?"

"Oh... then let's not let this happen again, alright?"

"Yes, sir" Marshall leaned on Bubba's shoulder while they walked.

"H-hey!"

"Just a while... I'm tried..."

"Sure..."

Fionna and Flame Prince already set off to their classrooms while Bubba helped Marshall back

"Dude, I told you I'm fine, I can go back on my own!"

"No, I insist I bring you back!" Marshall grinned and thought of a way of making Bubba leave.

He kisses the Bubba's forehead making him jerk backward.

"D-dude!"

"If you don't leave me, I'll kiss you on the lips!"

"G-good bye!" Bubba leaves incredibly fast and blushed running towards his classroom.

Marshall on the other hand, smiled a little and touched his lips... he ignored the feeling and minded the throbbing part of his chest.

**End chapter**

**A/N Hehe you know what kisses mean~ :**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dismissal Walk way

_**4:00 pm Dismissal Time**_

"FINALLY! I am outta here!" Marshall cheered as the bell exactly struck on 4:00

"Later Petrivok" he waves at the cougar, Ms. Petrivok was a history teacher of the all year levels in the High school, meaning Marshall has seen her for a long time, but after her recent trip to find a crown her fiancée left her she stared getting all crazy and getting interested in boys, some say she's into pot, some say she got traumatized, some say she needs help, Marshall just wanted to leave.

When he was on his way to Bubba's class he bumped into Flame Prince again.

"Hey—Oh its you again..."

"What? Want another fight, old man?"

"OLD?" Marshall snapped and grabbed the boy's collar and was about to throw a punch, but then on the corner of his eye he spotted Bubba with the blonde chick again.

He lets go of Flame Prince and moves toward their direction but Flame Prince didn't like being ignored so he tripped Marshall as he greeted the other senior

"Hey Bubba—AH!" he trips over Bubba and they land backwards causing a scene in the hallway.

Marshall didn't leave time to think and quickly jumped off his friend.

"Whoa—dude, sorry, someone tripped me and—"

"Its okay Marshall!" Gumball shushed him

"No harm done." He stood up but tripped sideways, Bubba's hip was slightly bruised and throbbing with pain from the fall

"A-OW!"

"Dude! You're—dude I'm sorry!" he picks up Bubba and puts his arm on his shoulder,

"I'll bring you home, if you want"

"I—You'd... you would do that?"

"You can even float on my skate board so you don't have to walk"

"Gosh, Marshall, that's too nice to ask from you..."

"I insist." Marshall gave him a stern but concerned look.

"Sorry to break the mood but we're not done here" Flame guy added

"Fionna, may you go with Flan—"

"DON'T tell her my name!"

Flanders shouted at Bubba for almost revealing his name to Fionna who seems to be the only person who does not know the name of this boy.

"F-fine... I'll bring Fionna home" Flame Prince said

"Huh...? You'd do that?" Fionna flustered.

"Y-yeah whatever"

The two set off while Marshall assisted Gumball

"Marshall, I'm fine you know, you need not hold me by my hips"

"Then you'd fall over, dude, the least I could do for you for helping me earlier is help you now..."

Gumball blushed because he remembered what Marshall did earlier.

"PG? Dude why is your face all red? Do you have a fever"

"N-no..."

"Then what's up with your face?"

Marshall took a few minutes until remembering what he did to Bubba.

"Oh... about that... dude I'm sorry, I was just teasing!"

"No, you don't have to apologize..."

"Look, to make it up, I'll befriend Flame guy."

"You'd do that? I thought you hate him?"

"Nah, I just hate his attitude, we're pretty much the same"

"That's great Marshall! More friends for you!"

"But I don't wanna leave you alone"

"I'll be fine, we're still friends even if you guys become friends, right?"

"Of course, PG."

_**4:12 pm Prestige Candees Homes gate I**_

Bubba greeted the guard with the weird mustache,

"Good afternoon, Young Prince Gummings"

"Good afternoon, Starchy." Bubba nodded.

Marshall stared at their kindness for it is rare for him to see happy guards around his town.

When they arrived at Bubba's mansion, Marshall chuckled a bit. On how light the colors were, they were light like cotton candy and cream candy. The bushes looked like trays of delicious pastries. Marshall got a bit hungry.

When they entered they were greeted but a short woman with a weird british accent.

"Welcome back, Young Master"

"Cool 'Young Master' sounds rad"

The maid seemed disturbed by Marshall's appearance and impression.

"Pepper, this is a friend from school, Marshall Lee"

"You mean Lee from the corporation of –"

"Yes that, Lee"

"Oh alright then, Thank you for bringing him home, Mr. Lee"

"Anytime." Marshall winked

"Bye PG" and he floated off

"PG, young master?"

"Its my nickname. Anyway did Laurence stop by?"

* * *

"Lord Laurence Simon Piers has left a message:" She should a letter

_Oh my glob dude, you know those girls by the front of the mall, they were totally checking me out, call me! We haven't spoken since that slumber party!"_

_-LSP_

**End chapter**

**A/N: 11:42 pm on a week day, sorry DX I'm a goody two shoes, that's why I'm sleepy D:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Homes of our teens

**(A/n please take note of all Times indicated so as not to confuse you)**

* * *

_**6:03 pm Gummings Mansion**_

Bubba finishes his bath and sits on the corner of his bed and dries his Pinkish hair, he is still baffled on why his hair stayed such a color but he does not complain, he happens to like pink, _It calms me down_, he likes to say.

Bubba sees his phone blink indicating a new message:

_Oh my glob dude, I just saw a totally awesome girl for you -_**LSP 5:45 pm**

_Glob dude! She's so hawt youll love her awesome hat! –_**LSP 5:49 pm**

_Duuuuuude she's so hawt, but not too hawt Im waaay hawter _**–LSP 5:55 pm**

_Dang it_... _she's with a dude_ _and a fat cat _**–LSP 6:01 pm**

He scratched the back of his neck and started to reply to all 4 but he reads carefully at the second and last one.

_Hat? With a boy and cat? Could it be Fionna? Laurence knows I'm not looking for anyone to date so I don't have to mind this._

***knock knock***

Pepper the maid knocks on the door signalling Bubba's dinner alone again.

"Your supper is ready, Young Master, Bubba."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute"

"Yes, sir" she steps out and Bubba listens until her small footsteps fades away.

He stares at his phone and realizes Marshall's number wasn't there yet.

* * *

_**7:36 pm **_

A mysterious text appears on Bubba's phone:

_Hey hawtness, I can see you from your window, mind if I drop by to have some fun? ;) _

_You look awfully erotic in that... night gown... go out onto the balcony, I'll be waiting._

_-Unknown number_

Bubba stares at the text and gets goosebumps

"There is a stalker maniac outside my window!"He thought, he couldn't call for Pepper because she was probably busy closing all the doors and finishing cleaning.

* * *

_**5:44 pm Pink Trees lane**_

Marshall walks home the opposite direction from Bubba's village and decides to pass by Aaa Mall, _"Aaa mall, if we don't have it, neither will you"_

_What a stupid motto, _Marshall thought, but he goes here a lot anyway.

He notices a young man with some purple clothing and cap with a star on the middle. He was texting while chewing his bubblegum.

_What a fag...? or douche?_ Marshall was confused on what the guy was trying to pull off but he noticed him ranting.

"Uuuugh, Bubba! You better reply fast!"

He heard Bubba's name and came closer.

"Uuhmm dude...?" Marshall asks cautiously

"Yeah, what?" He sounded gay.

"Do you know Bubba Gummings?"

"Uuugh yah, we're like best friends forev-sies" He was sooooo gay, not homo gay as in frickin gay gay, girly gay, not the gay Marshall liked at all.

"... Do you happen to have his number?"

"Uuuh why should I give it to you?"

"I'm his friend."

"Really? How should I know he'll be like mad that I gave it to some random dude and he'll hate me forever?"

"Dude. I know Bubba "Prince" Gummings, a pink-haired guy with a smart personality, he's very smart and I used to be mean to him and I wanna make up for everything I've done to him so I plan on being best friends with him!"

"...Hey! He's my best friend!"

"Dude!"

"... fine here... you better not be a stalker..." Marshall adds Bubba's number fast onto his phone and hides his phone.

"I never said I wasn't." he ran away.

* * *

_**7:36 pm **_

_WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK who the hell sent me this message?! A stalker is outside my bed room right now! Shit man shit shit shit! What should I do?! Maybe I'll bring something to hit him with... yah..._

* * *

_**5:50 pm**_

Marshall decides to visit Bubba's home, so he climbs a tree to the room with light, Bubba's room was exactly the one with the beautiful balcony with a tree right beside it.

He sees Bubba get ready for bath, now when we say get ready for bath, he means he saw him get ready for bath, Bubba left the door of his bathroom open letting Marshall, whose eyes is extraordinary, see it clearly.

He blushes and covers his eyes.

_What the fuck? Why am I blushing, its not like I've never see a dude's naked butt before, I mean, I see mine every time! I don't think its bad at all to look..._

Marshall removed his hands from his eyes and realized the door shut, for some reason he was disappointed.

"Pfft... well good I didn't see anything... It would have been gay for me to see anyway..."

* * *

_**7:37 pm **_

Bubba slowly approaches the balcony with a hard bound book and cautiously looks for the stalker...

"Hey—" **WHACK!** Bubba hits the boy but realizes who he had hit, his hit was apparently hard enough to make him bleed.

"M-marshall?!"

* * *

**End chapter.**

* * *

**A/N : sorry for the cliff hanger but it must be done! I'll update after a week or so because I'll be gone for that long =_= school stuff...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Night Time scramble

* * *

_**7:39 pm Bubba's room**_

"MARSHALL!?" Bubba sets Marshall down onto his bed and runs for a first aid kit in his drawer.

"What the fuck dude!?" Marshall tries to stop the blood from dripping into his eye

"I'm sorry okay! And you deserved it! I thought you were the stalker that was outside, you must've scared him off..."

"Stalker...? Oooh him.." Marshall gave a fake realization.

"He sent me this disgusting text, here, look!" He shows him his phone.

"I think he was trying to be sweet."

"SWEET?! That pervert better stay away from me a far a possible! The only thing I hate more that improperly baked soufflés are Perverts!"

Marshall stopped smiling for a while and gave Bubba a smirk.

"Text him back and tell him you hate him and junk blah blah..."

"... Okay..." Bubba texts a very mad message to his stalker and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

***buuzzzzzz buzzzzz* **goes Marshall's phone

"... Marshall... your phone is..."

Marshall cleared his throat and read the message:

"_You disgusting stalker pervert! How dare you send such a disturbing message, I'm happy my friend scared you off and it wasn't me! I'll get you next time!"_

Bubba froze in realization.

"Marshall I—"

"Bubba..."

"Marshall..."

"Am I still your friend... even after I disturbed you that much? I admit I'm a perv but I'd never do anything like that to you... I'm sorry Bubba... I'd understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore..—"

Bubba hugged Marshall tightly and Marshall slowly hugged back

"Bubba..."

"You scared me..."

"I'm sorry... "

"I don't want to lose you as my friend! Don't ever say that!"

"Bubba... I—even if I say I'm a pervert at times?"

"I guess I'll have to live with it, you're my best friend."

Marshall hugged Bubba tighter.

"Best friend..." Marshall's head still bled

"Oh darn, wait lemme put something on it"

After Bubba carefully dressed the small laceration on Marshall's forehead, Marshall again hugged Bubba, and they stood still like that for a few moments until Marshall spoke.

"You hit pretty hard..."

"I know... I'm sorry... Does it hurt as much?"

"Nah, I can bare it, stings though..."

"So... I'll head home now... I didn't eat yet other than that strawberry shake I drank the mall."

"You wanna eat here? Its fine, Pepper might get upset if you go down, I'll just bring up some food up for you"

"I wanna go with!"

"What? You'll be seen!"

"Its fine, I'm good at sneaking"

"... oh fine, just stay close"

"Yes sir"

Bubba guided Marshall down the 4 story house to the kitchen at the first floor, He opens the fridge and the cool air comes out as a white cloud. Marshall instantly spots some beautiful red steak, some strawberry cake, and he think he sees some red jello.

He grabs they instantly and left Bubba chuckling

"Hungry huh?"

"Very."

"How come you took those? I have left over anything else if you'd like"

"Nah, I usually like to eat red stuff, it makes me wanna eat, it's my habit to take them instantly, maybe next time Bubba I'll eat that left over chicken."

"You're like a child... You eat with your eyes" he chuckles

"... shut up..." he gobbles all the food and lets out a loud burp.

"—Excuse me"

Bubba chuckled again and fixed his plate.

"I guess I'll go now..."

"Uh yah... you can use the balcony again..."

"Cool... thanks for the meal and stuff" they headed up to Bubba's bedroom and stood on the balcony before parting.

"So... yah... I'll be going now, PG, thanks for everything." Marshall patted Bubba's back. Bubba seemed incomplete with his expression, like he wanted to say something, Marshall noticed a hint of it.

"What it is?" Marshall said before he turned.

"Wha-? It's nothing!"

"No seriously, what?"

"What are you talking about? You better be leaving now..." He tries to coax Marshall away.

"Bubba I am not leaving until you tell me!" He grips onto Bubba's wrists.

"It's nothing and it's just a stupid request and... and never mind!" Bubba's face flushes under the moon light.

"Bubba..." Marshall stares at him carefully, "What is it?"

Bubba mumbles something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Marshall said going nearer to Bubba's forehead.

"I want..." his voice strays into a whisper.

"Bubba, just say it. I won't laugh at you if you do."

"I said... I want another hug..." Bubba buried his pink face into Marshall's chest and before he could pull back, Marshall slowly hugged him tightly for exactly 7 seconds. In those 7 seconds, both boys had things going on in their heads. It was normal for two guy friends to hug, right? Or not, not all guys show affection like that and alone, intimately speaking to one another. Were their feelings for each other really friendship? Or was it something much more?

Marshall slowly untangled his arms from Bubba and Bubba pushed back slightly from Marshall, the two glance at each other for a bit before one of them started to speak.

"I-I'll be going now, Bubba, Good night... Sweet dreams." And Marshall climbed down the tree and set off quietly into the dark, Bubba watched as his past bully floated away after a hug.

"Good night, Marsh." He said under his breath.

_**9:03 pm Sleepy Hollows Village, Batlane, 14b**_

"Mooooom, I'm hoooome." Marshall says to the empty House. His house was like Bubba's, big and many rooms, however this, 3 story, monochrome, Victorian-style home of two was only carrying the population of one, Marshall Lee.

His mother doesn't always live there, she always stays at her usual hotel after soul sucking (business trips), which she does every week, and yet barely leaves notes or voice mail for her son.

Tonight Marshall had seen his monthly allowance on the dining table

_Hey Marshall, Son, here's your 7 grand, spend it wisely, Love Mother._

Marshall just picked up the money and shoved it in his wallet, not bothering to read the letter, it was the 5th time it was written like that, some were just photocopied or printed like it was a worksheet to fill out.

Marshall went to his room, just a half size of Bubba's room, he approached his bed good for two (or a Marshall who likes to move around in his sleep) and he removed his shirt with, as he remembered, a drip of blood from Bubba's hit. He lays down on the bed and turns off the light.

He closes his eyes and imagines a pink boy hugging him. He shot his eyes open and sat up. Why did he think of Bubba just then...

But before he knew it he fell back to sleep.

* * *

'_Marshall! Marshall!' The boy called out to me_

'_Yah, Bubba?' I replied_

'_Um... A-are you busy today?'_

'_No, not really... Why?'_

'_Wanna come over to my house?'_

'_Uhm... sure why not, what are we gonna do?'_

'_Well... you'll find out...' He kisses me on my cheek and I follow him into his room_

'_Marshall... I lo—_

***BEEEP BEEEP***

_**7:00 am**_

"What... the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuck"

Marshall smashed the alarm clock into the floor.


	8. That Chapter

Chapter 8: Another day

_**7:02 am**_

Marshall kept his eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep, it was as if he wanted to continue his dream... that dream wherein he almost heard something impossible, outrageous, or just something he has never heard before.

As the boy opened his eyes he quickly jumped up and approached his bathroom to wash his face, he stared into his mirror and noticed his cheeks were red.

"What the—must be the heat of the weather..." He shrugged, but in fact that day was very cold, very cold he had to wear a jacket to school.

_**7:33 am Pink Trees lane**_

Marshall floats while listening to his Ipod, smoothly and undisturbed, not many students come from Sleepy Hollow Village and passes by Pink trees lane, except for one, Bubba Gummings.

Marshall only knew one person who passes there and that was when he encountered Bubba the previous day, and yet Marshall floated on and noticed a boy sitting on a bench, asleep.

With slight smirk Marshall slowly approached the figure, it was poor Bubba, with a slight hint of eye bags, Marshall blew into Bubba's ear and the pink-haired kid woke up instantly.

"GAAH!" Bubba's voice echoed in the small part of the lane.

"Morning, Gummy."

"Marshall... H-hey..." Bubba seemed flustered and stood up. "Let's head to school?" he gestured towards the road leading to their school.

"Sure. Wait so is this gonna be a regular thing, Gum?" Bubba seemed to not mind him being called a nickname anymore, he seemed to like it this time. "Going to school together and junk?"

"Y-yah, of course since we're friends now... Marsh."

"Marsh... I like that nickname! What else do you got?"

"Uuh... red-eater? Vampire...?" He seemed embarrassed saying such made up names. "Red-eater... hmmm that sounds funny Haha, and Vampire... well I am the son of one but let's make me a King! Since you're a princey."

"H-hey! I didn't say I was a Prince!" Bubba stammered while they started to walk.

"Yep, I'll be Marshall Lee the Vampire King! And you're...?" Marshall nudged Bubba's elbow

"What?" Bubba looked at the self-proclaimed Vampire King grinning and snickering at him, "Come on, say it!" then he whispers "you're Prince..." He gestures him to go on and finish his thought. "I'm... Prince Bubba..."

"Go on..."

"I'm Prince Bubba Gumball...?" The Prince sighed. "Yeah!" Marshall smiled and laughed, Bubba let out a smile as well and laughed along with Marshall and their whole walk to school was a walk full of jokes, puns, and hysterical laughter.

The moment they stepped on the pavement of the entrance of the Prestigious school, Marshall's laughter faded away.

"Hah-ha... ha... Marsh... hey Marsh?"

"Hm, yeah?" He glanced at Bubba instantly. "You okay? I have to go to my room now"

"What?! Already?! It's not even morning assembly yet..."

"Well I'm the leader for the morning assembly so I have to get ready."

"Oh... well darn. See you Recess?"

"Recess." Bubba gestured off.

_**The two kept up the chummy act for months (3 so far), they completely forgot about the incident at Bubba's house, instead they became best friends, Bubba realized Marshall's birthday was Halloween and Bubba's birthday was yet to be known by Marshall. Marshall on the other hand still avoided Flame guy until one day...**_

_**Wednesday night 7:02 pm Pink trees lane**_

"Hey Marsh, just asking" Bubba said before he licked his pink ice cream.

"Wha?" Marshall asked before devouring his popsicle.

"Have you been talking to Flanders? I thought you guys have been friends already."

"Wha—Oh... Flame dude... I don't wanna be friends with him."

"Why not?" Bubba faced Marshall and ignored the ice cream dripping.

"I have you. Hey! Dude you're ice cream!" Marshall quickly dove to Gumball's hand and licked the drop before it reached Gumball's hand. Bubba felt a slight flick of Marshall's tongue on his small hands.

"Hey... You didn't have to..."

"It was gonna drop on your shirt, I thought you said it was new?"

"It is... thanks, Marshall" "You're welcome, Come on let's go." The two got up to go to Bubba's house, Marshall tends to bring Bubba home before he goes to his home. When they arrived at Bubba's door step the two fist bumped good night. And just before Marshall was out of sight

"Just promise you'll try to be friends with Flanders!"

Marshall simply waved his hand.

_**Thursday 6:58 am**_

The next day Marshall met up with Bubba but this time with two people next to him.

"Bubba? What's this all about?"

" Well Flame and Fionna decide to tag along with us today."

"Hi, Marshall!" Fionna greeted with a usual cheerful tone.

"Hey, Fi" Marshall seemed fine about Fionna because they met in PE class a lot when their rooms share the GYM.

"..." Flanders simply glared at him while he stayed close to Fionna.

"Now let's walk to school! Fionna, you come with me, Flame, you walk with Marshall."

"Wh-what?!" Flanders shot his head towards Fionna and Bubba running ahead.

"Dude, don't even bother, Bubba's having fun with Fionna okay?"

"He—with Fionna? Fun?"

"Huh? Whatever, Bubba just wants us to be friends so let's get it over with."

"... Fine."

"So what do you like?" They walked in the same pace and didn't mind their other friends going ahead.

"Uh... Evil shit and junk, porn, the usual bad guy stuff, but I like poetry though."

"Poetry? Porn? Evil?! Dude why didn't you tell me, I'm into that too!"

"Y-you are? I mean... wait we are kind of delinquents aren't we?"

"Yeah! I forgot that... I was being all nice and junk with Bubba all this time I forgot how to be bad... So... porn huh?"

"What?! It's normal for my age!"

"Yeah yeah, you got any movies I can borrow?"

"Um... sure, you can borrow the ones at my house, I gotta hide some because... Fionna's coming over on Friday... Wanna get them later after school?"

"Uhh... sure!" The two had their good talk of evil things while on the other side was rather different.

Fionna and Gumball were talking about how Fionna might like Flame guy and how Gumball has weird feelings towards Marshall.

"I mean... yesterday he almost licked my hand! But well... it's nothing to fluster about... right?"

"Yeah dude and sides you're best friends it's normal to do stuff like that... You think Flame Prince will like me coming over soon...?"

"Hmmm... yah, this way you'll get closer... come to think of it... me and Marshall never had a sleepover yet..."

"You guys should totally have one!"

"Yah..."

_**Afterschool 4:46 pm**_

The two headed home however when they arrived at the Pink Trees lane, Marshall went another way.

"Marshall...?" Bubba turn around at Marshall going towards another direction from his house.

"Bubba... I uhhm I'm going to Flame Guy's house... you can walk home on your own this time" He waved.

"Uh... I was gonna ask if you wanna have a sleepover?" Marshall stopped and came closer to Bubba.

"A... Sleepover? You wanna have one at my house? My mom never comes over anyway..."

"A sure! Friday?"

"Friday!" They headed their own directions. Bubba wasn't really happy because him going home for the first time in 3 months or more, was very frightening, but he arrived safe and ready to eat his supper.

On the other case Marshall arrived at Flanders' house.

"Hey dude." Marshall waved

"Oh, hey, come in, Mom's not home this week."

"Oh glob! Me too! She's always busy!"

"Really, my Mom's just gone for now, but she doesn't like me much because she thinks I'm evil... and I am haha."

Flanders led Marshall up to his bedroom and lifted his Mattress to reveal 5 porn movies.

"Whoah... 5 already huh?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take them all Thank you." Marshall puts them into his bag and greeted Flanders good bye.

"Take care of them!"

"Yeah yeah!" Marshall set off into the night.

That night he watched the movies he watched the first 4 and for each movie he'd do what he hasn't done in months: Masturbate.

Marshall realized that he had been so sexually suppressed because he was occupied by Bubba's kindness. During the first movie ( The woman in Pink) Marshall couldn't help but accidentally think about Gumball. He took his lube, which he was lent to by Flanders, and unzipped his pants. The start of the movie showed a teenage girl and a boy how was roughly the age of Marshall. He couldn't help but think of the pink clothed girl as Bubba, but he didn't mind it and tried to avoid his face popping up. He slowly poured some lube onto his palm and slowly jacked off. He waited until the movie got to a part with any sexual activity and went faster, he often tried to imitate the rhythm of the girl's moans but every time he closes his eyes to the voice he always thinks of Bubba, _Why?_ He asked but before he knew it he was thinking of Bubba while he pumped himself faster until he came upon his climax and muttered "Bubba..." He continued this thought for the rest of the movie. He would say 'Bubba' over and over again to help him cum and it did. He was spent that night and stopped watching and saved the 5th movie for some other time, he stopped and laid back on his bed panting and blushing to what he had done. _Uuuugh! Why did I think of my best friend when I was jacking off?! This is too weird! I can't see him the same way anymore... I can't have a sleepover with him now... now that... I think of him like this..._

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Oooookay... first time writing like this... gah please review on how I can improve "those kinds of scenes" Thank you, and I appreciate those who review XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marshall, exhausted after his climax, he wiped his sweat of his head. He stood up and staggered to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. The weird feeling left in him made him sigh for every thought that popped out, the only thought in his head, Bubba.

He walked lazily to his bed and check his phone, which he turned off so as not to be disturbed. He was surprised to see a message, surprised because it was from the guy who he really didn't wanna see that night.

_Marshall? Hey I was wondering if that sleepover could be final... Because Pepper said I need do stay out of the house because they were gonna do that usually cleaning with all the spraying of pesticides and exterminators everywhere and not to mention Pepper running up and down cleaning the place, so can I come over tomorrow afterschool?_

Marshall looked at his surroundings he tried to find the broken clock he had which still worked but gave out weird looking numbers. In deep shock we realized it was 3:25 am meaning he had only a few hours of sleep left and clean up time, he saw as the pile of tissue and stains of lube and cum everywhere were messy and the cushions were a seat to the porn movies and the bottle of lube.

He quickly hid the movies under his bed and the bottle of lube in his sock drawer and he swiftly picked up every tissue and threw it into the garbage can of his bathroom, as for the stains he had to scrub them until it was barely seen, to that he fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up to a hazy morning realizing he broke his alarm clock he over slept, he looked at the clock of his phone (which he didn't do earlier) and saw it was just about to be recess time, one of the only few times of the day he gets to see Bubba.

He washed his face and put on a new shirt and grabbed the nearest food he can then stormed out.

He floated as fast as he can with a pack of cheetos in hand, and reached the school. The hall was, fortunately, clear, meaning that recess hadn't begun yet. He crept into Bubba's class instead of his _It's about to be recess anyway so I can hide here for a while_ He thought to himself, creeping into the back of the class.

Bubba always sat at the near back of the class, he did this so as to go out of the room earlier to meet up with Marshall. Marshall snuck in and approached the empty seat next to Bubba.

"Pssst... Hey." Marshall whispered to his seatmate. He pretended to pick up a pencil and sat down. "Marshall?!—" Bubba whispered with a hiss, "What are you doing?! You're late and you—"

Marshall cut him off with a shush and passed a note to Bubba instead.

* * *

_Dude haha, sorry over slept._

* * *

Bubba puffed his cheeks and took the paper and scribbled madly on it.

* * *

_I thought you were gonna be absent and you didn't tell me! I was worried sick!_

* * *

Bubba placed the note carefully to make sure the teacher can't see but at the same time slamming it slightly in front of Marshall.

Marshall seemed kind of happy with Bubba's statement but he shook his head when he remembered his encounter last night with his best friend's image.

* * *

_Sorry I wasn't able to sleep well last night and when I did get to sleep I overslept, hey to make up for it wanna go shopping for sleepover food? :D_

* * *

Bubba's note writing was disturbed by the toss of the note by Marshall, which landed perfectly as Bubba finished the last word of the topic.

Bubba sighed and wrote down:

* * *

_Oh fine \(;A;)/ U |_| table flip!_

* * *

The note was given right as the bell rang, Marshall gave a small smile at the cute emoticon Bubba drew and he was always fond of him doing that.

Just as recess started Bubba gave Marshall money for food that replaced the emptiness which was made by Marshall's loss of breakfast time, also because Marshall was so much in a hurry he had forgotten his wallet in the rampage of his thoughts.

"Gee thanks dude, I AM HUNGRY, these cheetos aren't enough." He gobbled down some of the school's well made Hot dog buns and Burgers. "Marshall you... you have eye bags, you sure you slept enough?" Marshall swallowed half of the food he ate and spoke with some bread still in his mouth, "Well... I was fixing the house for when you come over..." Bubba kind of embarrassed because he seemed to have caused Marshall's delay.

"Well since you seem so famished, feel free to buy more food, I'm fine with treating you today, since you are my host for this evening anyway..." Bubba trail off while eating some pasta he had bought the same time. Marshall remembering Bubba's visit later wondered if he could make Bubba change his mind. "Hey Bubba about the sleep over...—" He was cut off my Bubba, "Ah yes! The sleep over, since this will be my first Pepper kind of packed me a lot," He pulled up a backpack that seemed to be filled with complete and necessary things for the sleep over... How can Marshall back out now?

"What were you saying, Marshall?" Bubba came back to his conversation after showing each item in his bag's right pocket. "N-nothing, just... hope we can buy Ice cream... hehe"

And that evening, they did buy Ice cream, they bought Popsicles and dipped ones and approached Marshall's house. Marshall made a quiet but large gulp as he opened the main door to his Victorian mansion.

"Hey Marshall..." Bubba mentioned before Marshall turned the knob, "This is probably the first time I've been to your house... ever."

Bubba was right, Bubba always invited Marshall to his house, well most cases Marshall barged in but really, Bubba only realized he had only approached this door step now. "Well, I know I'm in good hands." He smiled at Marshall.

They approached the living room and Marshall wanted to break the silence, "So... yep... my crib, my cave..."

"It is... exquisite!" Bubba exclaimed. "... It is what now?" Marshall confused with Bubba's admiration for is old house.

"I have not seen such beautiful craftsmanship on a house made approximately from the 15th century! I mean the curtains match beautifully with the two floor window, the two door of the foyer, the CHAIRS!"

"WHOOOOAH! Chill out, Bubba, my mom's family has been in the business for a loooooooong time, you could imagine our connections. Here let's take your stuff to my room—" Marshall involuntarily suggested the place he'd never wanted Bubba to set foot in, "Sure." Bubba replied happily.

To Bubba's surprise, Marshall's room was quite... Modern, posters of bands, a television, guitars and bass guitars on their stands, a hamper overflowed with Marshall's laundry and an open sock drawer.

"Wow... your room... looks like you tried to fix everything..."

"I did! Why did you think I was late?!"

"Okay okay, now where can I place this bag? Its killing me..."

"You can set it by my sock drawer..." Marshall was unaware of his statement because he was making sure Bubba won't pay attention to his dvd player and ask for a movie, he had left his previous movie in a scene Bubba can't be able to handle.

Bubba places the heavy bag beside his friend's sock drawer and notices it was opened and untidy, "Marshall, you should really fix your—" He spots something odd among the socks and undershirts Marshall had, a bottle containing an oil of such.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?" Marshall tidying up his hamper and fixing the extra bed was too distracted to notice his evidence was found.

"What's this bottle?"

Marshall froze and coughed.

"Uuuh... L-lube?"

"What's Lube?" Bubba with a concerned look and seemed to analyze the bottle carefully.

"You don't know what lube is?" Marshall, gobsmacked at Bubba's inquiry let out a slight chuckle. "S-so what if I don't know? Come on tell me what it's for!" Bubba demanded, the situation for Marshall was too funny for him to keep a straight face. He quickly snatched the bottle out of Bubba's weak hands and teased him, "Sorry, PG, only Big kids know what this is for"

"Dude come on! I'm like 18! Lemme see!" He reaches for it as their bodies collide, Marshall somewhat blushed by the act. "At least tell me what it's for?" Marshall sighed, "Bubba you should know already, you ARE 18 aren't you?"

"Yah, but I don't see why I should and shouldn't know what LUBE is for."

"Dude it's for when guys you know... do it..."

"Do what?"

"IT, you know jerk off?"

"What's that?"

"Bubba... you are the smartest guy I know... and you don't know what 'jerking off means'?"

"... Do I have to know?"

Marshall thought... if Bubba didn't know what Jacking off was he didn't have to worry about Bubba getting disgusted of what he did. But something inside him was so undisciplined and hostile.

"I guess I'll have to teach you."

**End chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kellygirl6754****: thank you so much for the support, your review actually gave me more encouragement because I has too lazy or unmotivated so I appreciate your review**

**AND FOR THE REST ****(****Bloo Kisses****,****huston boy****,****xXSoKuGirl0615Xx****,****Casey Hence****,****Rose Kagalimes**** ) Thank you for reviewing it is very very very much appreciated :3 and for all the followers thanks too **

Chapter 10

"Y-you'll what?" Bubba sat up in front of Marshall, perplexed with his friend's suggestion. "Well, we are best friends, doing this won't be _too_ awkward,"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Bubba trembled as Marshall gave a stern grin. "Okay, I'll teach you the basics, from porn to wanking to BJs"

"What's porn? And _BeeJays?_"

"You'll find out, unless you don't want to... You don't have to be like all the 18 year olds with stereotypical thoughts like these. It's bad if you end up like me..."

Bubba thought in his mind, hard, he didn't want to lose Marshall as his friend, ever. So he sucked up all the guts he can suck up into his frail body and said, "I want to know, Marshall."

"Bubba... A-are you sure?"

"Well if it's for the best and for a way our friendship will grow closer, then yes, I am sure." Bubba looked down at his knees sheepishly and as Marshall stood up, Bubba flinched.

Marshall turned on the DvD player and the device played from its last scene.

'_Kyaaa~! N-no please... Don't lick me there... I'm gonna... Mmmhm... Uuugh'_

Marshall paused the lewd and explicit movie and saw Bubba's eyes in horror. "This... is porn, Bubba, well a porn movie to be exact."

Bubba just nodded and tried not to look at Marshall or the television screen; he just stared to his knees and bowed his head the whole time.

Bubba was told to sit on the couch in front of the tv.

"Now Bubba... first we'll see how your body reacts to watching this... Got it?"

Bubba shivered and nodded without a word. Slowly Marshall grabbed the remote, sat beside Bubba and pressed play. "Bubba watch carefully..." then, Bubba lifted his head up and observes the scene:

_The girl was on all fours panting and gripping the sheets of the pink bed, her moans progressed as each thrust grew faster, "Oh fuck... that's so... Uuugh... faster! Faster!" The man pulled out of the woman and she fell down quivering, "wh-why did you stop...?" she reached for her own entrance and fingered herself quickly but the man grabbed her hand to stop her. "You can't tell me what to do nor you can pleasure yourself, only I am allowed to do make you feel this way, got it?" she nodded and her hands pulled him in for a kiss, she let out a slight whine wanting to be entered again. He opened their mouths so that their tongues could wrestle and dance in circular motions. He slowly eased in and grinded inside her, she let out a moan as she broke their passionate kiss, her pink lipstick on his thin lips. He nipped on her slender neck and slithered down to her bosom. He thrusted in and out of her entrance and she bucked forward to him every time, their lewd state in the pink room was enough for a dream..._

Marshall paused the movie and looked over to his friend, gripping tightly a pillow on his lap covering his nose and mouth. A shade of pink seemed to appear onto his ears.

"Bubba...? Are you blushing? Dude C'mere, lemme see!" He tried to yank away the pillow from Bubba but his friend gripped it with all his might, unfortunately for him, Marshall was stronger. Marshall noticed his friend cover his midsection with his legs; sheepishly he looked away and hugged his legs tight.

"PG...? dude... Bring down your legs..."

Bubba did not protest and revealed a bulging part of his pants.

"Marshall... Wh-what is this feeling...?"

Trying not to refer to the musical in his head, Marshall tried to answer Bubba honestly,

"A boner," But crudely. "Dude, lemme... lemme see it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bubba moved away from Marshall slightly.

"Let me see your erection...? Come on... we're best friends, it's like time we knew what each other's dong looks like right? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"B-best friends... really do that...?"

Marshall couldn't hold a lie too long but his mischievous mindset was too rowdy to restrain.

"Yeah..." He guided Bubba's hand away from his legs and stared at the protruding section by his zipper line. Marshall tried not to bite his lip for his evil side truly wanted this, this moment, this moment that could ruin their friendship.

Marshall gently brushed along the zipper as Bubba flinched into it, "its okay Bubba... I got you... I won't ever hurt you..."

"I know you wouldn't..."

"You unzip it for me." Marshall demanded, Bubba trembled as he grabbed the zipper and slid it downwards, revealing a higher bulge from his boxers. "I-its hot, Marshall..."

"It's really like that, don't worry..." He whispers near Bubba as he inched closer to him and keeping his eyes on the erection.

"Can I... touch it, Bubba? I won't hurt you, I promise"

"... I-I know you won't" He guided Marshall's left hand to his crotch. Marshall could feel his friend tremble in fear.

Marshall's hand placed onto the groin of his now drifting apart friend, he slowly stroked the part through his boxers. Bubba flinched and buried his face onto Marshall's shoulder. Marshall grew curious and continued to stroke him more. Bubba then gripped Marshall's shirt and panted under his breath.

Marshall couldn't take the teasing anymore so he exposed Bubba's now fully erected cock, the cold air of his room made Bubba shiver, "Ma-Marshall..." His friend moaned, before he knew it he was stroking his friend, faster and harder, Bubba panting and moaning a rhythmic tune.

"Bubba... wow... damn you're so erotic right now..." he said while stroking the length passionately.

But just then, Bubba sat up, face flushed, pulse rushed, and head reeled... he then whimpered a demand of sort, or a whispered statement.

"What was that, Bubba?" Marshall leaned closer.

"I-it's my turn to... see yours..."

Marshall, speechless, grinned and as he helped Bubba sit up, He could not believe his introvert friend would actually have the guts to say such a sentence... or was it because he thought it would strengthen their friendship.

Marshall unbuckled his pants, nervously, and smirked while his friend stared silently. "You wanna be the one to unzip it?" He questioned the blushing boy. "..." Bubba stood silent, without a nod, without a shake of the head.

Marshall stopped teasing his friend, his sense of responsibility came back and his control was flushed back in. "—I-I mean... well we don't have to do this—"He started to buckle his pants up, "Wh-why don't we play a video game? I'm sure you said you wanted to play 'Amnesia'?"

"Y-yeah..." Bubba though relieved he felt uncomfortable as he decided to zip up his own pants. Marshall got a last glance at his friend's shaft before it was covered up with clothes.

"And it was... 'To the moon actually'" he stated.

After a whole 3 hours of gameplay the boys decided to head done for some dinner, "...shit..."

"What is it, Marsh?"

"We forgot to order pizza..."

"Oh yeah, it's okay, it's only 7:50 anyway, Everything Burrito's probably still open"

"Yeah... So... the usual?"

"Mmm-hm."

"What do we do until then?"

"You have any light snacks?"

"I've got some popsicles in the freezer, want some?"

"You bet."

When they opened the two popsicles, the younger of the two bobbed the treat in and out of his mouth, which caught the elder's hostile attention.

**End chapter**

**A/N: Review if you guys noticed the 'Wicked' and 'Pewdiepie' references haha X3**

**Okay so since I'll be having exams next week, well I procrastinate anyway... haha but thank you very much and reviews are encouraged~! Because each one is a motivation and inspiration, feel free to tell me if I suck at grammar... I KNOW I DO! Haha but well wish me luck next week and my drawings are everywhere! My dA is shushy but you can find out, To ANY who can find me. Send me a note there that "redmask22? I found you~! *insert username* my commission please~!" I'll give FREE commission X3 no joke but I'm not encouraging you to find me -_-" or tell people to find me I did this to stay anonymous but my art needs LOVE~ lol kay see you all soon~!**


	11. Ice Pop

**Chapter 11 - Fascination**

Marshall observes his younger friend as he bobs the popsicle in and out, the tip slightly pointing and turning sharper. Marshall noticed that with every bob there is a slurp that came along with it.

"M-marshall?" Bubba questioned his friend as he saw him staring at him while the ice pop on Marshall's hand was melting away with his nervous temperature.  
"Uh- Huh? Oh... Dude... Eat your popsicles properly!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Who the hell eats it like they are giving a fucking Blow J-" Marshall shut his mouth and looks away.  
"A Blow what, Marshall?"  
"... N-nothing! Just bite the damn thing and swallow!" He kinda of grinned at the pun he made and noticed the melted ice cream all over his hands.  
"Oh damn it..." He scoffed.

"L-Let me get that for you..." Bubba told Marshall as he swooped close to Marshall's fingers and licked a part of it.  
"Hey... Wh-what are you...?"  
"Cleaning your hand." Bubba started licking Marshall's index finger like he had his popsicle, making sure his finger was coated with his saliva and cleaning the melted residue with it. Marshall tried not to bit his lip or make a sound, instead he watched in awe as Bubba skillfully let his tongue swirl over to the next finger, which was Marshall's middle finger.  
Marshall couldn't help but close his other fingers close to make his hand look like a dick.  
Bubba didn't notice that Marshall formed it this way but instead he went with it because it seemed easier without the other fingers in the way.  
The older teen bit his lip and blinked his eyes slowly. The sensation was so pleasurable he let out a short and quiet moan, but at the same time Bubba let one out too. Marshall being a good musician and having sensitive skin, the sensation on his fingers lingered on every inch of his body, especially the lower half.  
"... Damn Bubba..." Marshall was able to speak,  
"You... You really know how to clean a finger..."  
"I've had practice..." Bubba spoke, he removed Marshall's palm away from his mouth and wiped his mouth.  
Marshall didn't want the feeling to stop, his fingers went cold and wanted more even if they became soaked with Bubba's sweet saliva. Marshall placed his thumb on Bubba's chin and made Bubba lean onto Marshall.  
"...M-marshall-" He was cut off when Marshall grabbed his waist and placed his thumb onto Bubba's soft lips. He pressed them between Bubba's lips, signaling him to part them.  
"Bring out your tongue." Marshall demanded, Bubba of course sheepishly did.  
His opened mouth brought out his small but rather detailed pink tongue. Marshall swirled his thumb around the small thing and coaxed it to swirl with it.  
"Just go along with the movement of my thumb, Bubba..."  
Soon enough Bubba caught on and circled his tongue around the thumb, over and over until Marshall removed it from the tongue's reach, coated evenly, still shining with saliva, he smirked at Bubba while licking the thumb as well. He just then remembered this was the very hand he used when he was having his climax the last night.

"Man your spit tastes sweet..." Marshall commented, still holding the younger teen by the waist, feeling how slender he was. They leaned quietly and intimately by the counter in the kitchen, not remembering the pizza they had ordered.

"M-marsh... There's something..." Bubba mumbled, squirming at Marshall's observant grip. "There's what?" He examined Bubba and how he squirmed between his thighs, "Uhm... Marshall... I feel something hard by my inner thighs..."

Marshall suddenly noticed he had erection the whole time... "Whoah! I- I... Bubba well that's-"

"Can I see it now?" Bubba stared at Marshall's chest and didn't look up.

"... You what?" Marshall was still appalled with his sudden reaction.

"You said if I showed you mine then you'd show me yours..."

"... Oh... Yeah I guess I did mention that... but you wouldn't wanna see it now... I mean... its..."

"I- I don't mind at all..."

Marshall pushed Bubba slightly back and patted his shoulder. "I'm only doing this... because best friends can do these things... only best friends. Got it?"

Bubba nodded and observed Marshall as he unzipped his denim pants to reveal very unique plaid boxers, unique because they had silvery stitches by the garters.

"Bubba... Y-you can go feel it if you want..."  
Bubba gulped and reached for the bulge on Marshall's boxers, feeling the heat it gave off.  
"... Its hot..." Bubba commented, not rubbing but softly fidgeting his fingers around the bulge.  
"Just like yours a while ago..." Marshall looked down onto Bubba, blushing only slightly, "D-...Do you wanna uhm..."  
"What, Marshall?" Bubba looked up at him and pondered his expression.  
"W-wanna learn how to... Uh... Give a blow job?"  
Bubba silently thought about his decision and said nothing but nodded .  
"Well first you gotta see it first... Go on..." He gestured Bubba to go ahead and reveal his swollen member, and he did.  
Bubba gazed awkwardly at the member as it was rather larger than his. "Its just like cleaning a finger... Uh... A rather bigger finger..." Marshall assured Bubba, seeing him blush to his ears.  
"Go on... First you can try licking the tip..."  
Bubba just stayed still and slightly shuddered. Marshall was concerned for his nervous friend and tried to help him start off.  
"Its just like the pop-... Hey Bubba, go get a new popsicle from the fridge."  
Bubba gave him a strawberry ice pop, Marshall opened it and offered it to Bubba.  
"Suck it until its all wet, we'll use this for practice."  
"Okay..."

Bubba started moving towards Marshall's hand with the popsicle, though Marshall's member was still exposed he waited patiently until Bubba was ready for such an act. Bubba was kneeling close to Marshall's length and right beside it was the strawberry treat Bubba was sucking. The frost around the ice pop melted away from Bubba's skilled movement. "Is it sweet, Bubba?"  
"Mmhm..." Bubba's actions were turning sloppy as more saliva coated the popsicle. "That seems to be enough..." Marshall removed the treat from Bubba's mouth and let the treat's flavors drip onto his member, coating it with a strawberry taste.  
"Go ahead Bubba, you won't taste the difference"  
He said as he started licking the ice treat himself, tasting Bubba's saliva with the sweet flavor of starwberries.  
Bubba took hold of the slightly risen tip and licked it slowly, noticing the taste of strawberry. Marshall slightly shuddered but enjoyed the sight of erotica developing. "Its sweet... Very sweet..." Bubba murmured, Marshall smirked and continued to suckle on the ice pop. Bubba started licking the sides of Marshall's member for it still was coated with the residue. His tongue swirled from the tip going down the base of the shaft, eventually sucking the member just like he did with the popsicle and the fingers of Marshall.  
The throbbing of Marshall's member made Marshall growl and accidentally thrusted his hips.  
"Whoah! Uh- Bubba... That was an accident!"  
"...I... I don't mind..."  
"You- You... You don't?"  
"Yah, I guess if you like it then I'm happy you feel good."  
Marshall's heart skipped its beat and he blushed. Covering his nose and mouth, he looked away.  
"D-don't say things like that PG..."  
"But its true! I never wanna make you sad ever! I promise to stay with you forever no matter what it takes!" All Marshall could do was stare at Bubba's embarrassing expression, his mouth dripping saliva, his face blushing, and his fingers fidgeting around his length.  
"Bubba... Don't make promises you can't keep..."  
"I royal promise you."  
The two stared at each other's expression, stern but both embarrassed.

**DING DONG**

The pizza they ordered finally arrived, apparently time past quickly for these two boys but yet every second felt like it was put through a slow motion camera.  
Marshall and Bubba both stood straight and fixed themselves. Marshall quickly zipping his pants and throwing away the popsicle, Bubba on the other hand was cleaning his mouth and hands that were covered with saliva and the sticky residue.  
"Bubba, go get the pizza, I'll get my wallet."  
"Mm- Yah" they spoke in a rush.  
Bubba, finally clean, patted his clothes and fixed his pink hair. He greeted the pizza man with a smile.  
"Good evening, Pizza man, sorry for the delay."  
"Nah man, I've been in way longer situations, like one time, this couple, so gross, they were busy doing it in the kitchen so I had to wait outside listening to the moans and grunts. Its was whack, man."  
Bubba cleared his throat and laughed, "Ahahahaha, that's really disturbing to wait for, they're really disgusting, I bet they didn't clean themselves when they greeted you."  
"Nope, heck the chick who greeted me was naked and said 'Good evening, sorry for the delay' like you, but its like nothing happened back there!"  
"Oh... That's very disrespectful." Bubba said while taking the Pizza.  
"What were you guys doing back there anyway?"  
"Oh- We uh..."  
"We were playing truth or dare, you caught us in the middle of the 'fastest popsicle eater' dare." Said Marshall, swiftly handing 50 bucks to the fat blonde Pizza man.  
"Sounds rad bro."  
"Keep the change, Pizza man"  
"The name's Jake."

Soon as the Pizza guy rode off, the boys ate pizza, Triple bacon and cheese supreme with meatball spaghetti on the side and Apple juice.  
The topic changed far away from the scene once again, forgetting about the encounter between them just minutes ago.

_**12:02 am**_  
"Dude its pretty late... Wanna sleep?" Bubba yawned. "What?! Its only twelve! Come on let's play truth or dare, I have an app for funny ones."  
Marshall pleaded. "Funny ones"  
"Well naughty ones, but its what batch mates used to do!"  
Bubba stood still for a second. Those batch mates were Marshall's best friends before, he thought that Marshall missed those friends and thought that he wasn't good enough to be Marshall's best friend forever, he thought that if he did this with Marshall... They'd be better friends.  
"I'll do it."  
"Awesome, let's go to my room!"

_**12:14 am**_  
The sat on Marshall's soft bed, it was messy but incredibly comfy.  
"Okay, you first Bubba, truth or dare?"  
"Uhm... Dare?"  
"... Pfft... It says take off your shirt." Marshall shows Bubba his phone app and giggles with anticipation.  
"... Oh fine..." Bubba removed his sweater and then his pink v neck shirt.

His skin was a very soothing color to Marshall, supple and pink, his lack of muscle was replaced with his lean stomach. He wasn't too thin and not heading into fat, his image was, to Marshall, sexy.

**End Chapter**.

_**Author's Note: Sorry if it looks like I'm stalling ad stuff but I promise the plot will be better, this might  reach 20 chapters...**_

_**Thanks for reading~!**_


	12. I'm sorry

Chapter 12:  
Marshall's gazed took longer than he planned, he started blankly for a whole 12 seconds.  
"..Uhm... Marshall...?"  
"Oh... Uh whoops, my turn... You pick for me."  
"Alright, hmm do you want Dare one or two?"  
"Two."  
"... Lick whipped cream off of Bubba's belly button."  
The two looked at each other and both made a face, Marshall's had a face that looked like he was trying not bite his lip, while Bubba averted his eyes and blushed.  
"I'll go down and get it, you lie down."  
"- I- wait!" Marshall had already ran down stairs and collected snacks and his favorite flavored whipped cream, 'Strawberry Vanilla'.  
When he reached his room again he arrived at a sight of Bubba lying down on his bed, his back fully on the bed, arms bended upwards that were rested on the bed as well, 'A pose of a woman' Marshall thought.  
"I'm back, honey" Marshall playfully said.  
"... Dear?"  
They both chuckled. Marshall made his way to the bed and Bubba got up.  
"Stay down, woman."  
"Dude... Don't call me a woman... The pink hair won't determine my gender!"  
"Yes yes, fine, stay down bitch."  
"Hey I'm not a female dog either!"  
"Fiiiine, stay down, love."  
Bubba's face flushed and sighed, "... That's good enough..."  
"Good, so lie down." Marshall push Bubba's chest down slowly and took off the cap of the whipped cream can.  
"The room is cold..." Bubba commented.  
"I could tell, your uhm... Chest..." Marshall gestured to Bubba's pert nipples, they were straight out and caught Marshall's eyes.  
"D-dude!"  
"Yah yah, quiet, well this is gonna get colder..." He squirted some whipped cream onto Bubba's belly button, making him shudder in the coldness of the refrigerated whipped cream.  
"Don't worry my tongue is hot enough." He said as he licked them clean off the top part of his belly.  
"Mm-aah..."  
Marshall grinned at the reaction and licked deeper into the belly button, making the prince squirm on the sheets of his best companion.  
"Bubba, close your eyes." Bubba already had his eyes shut but he opened them when Marshall requested them closed.  
"Eh? Wh-why?" But he saw the sight of Marshall squirting some whipped cream onto his nipples, "This is why..." He began to flick his tongue onto the younger's pert nipples, cleaning it of the purposely placed cream.  
"H-hey! Marshall-Mm- it only said-aahaa..mmha.. Belly button!" Bubba pleaded, pulling away Marshall's head with his hair.  
Marshall concentrated on circling the area, skillfully matching Bubba's movements to his finger.  
Bubba was starting to pant and squirm around his midsection.  
"Bubba quit moving your-" Marshall caught a glimpse of Bubba's pants having a bulge. Marshall, who didn't want Bubba's member to be neglected, slightly rubbed against his crotch with his. Bubba's hips went along with the sudden interaction and made his hips move upward to collide with Marshall's member once again. They were dry humping each other while Marshall worked on the other nipple and while Bubba grabs more of Marshall's smooth jet black hair.

Once Bubba's nipples were clean, Marshall licked his lips clean and he sat up. He placed Bubba's legs around his hips making Bubba wrap it around his lower back. Marshall helped Bubba sit up, resting right on top of his member, making sure their groins were still connected under their pants.  
"Did you like that, Bubba?" Marshall wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"...Mhmm..." He said as he rested onto his chest.  
"Its your turn again, Bubba."  
Bubba had completely forgotten about the game because of Marshall's change of direction. "Okay... How about truth?"  
"Hmm... Its says: 'How many drinks would it take for you to do it with Marshall?' ... Do you drink?"  
"Of course I do! Wine that is..."  
"Okay... So how much wine would you drink just enough for me to convince you to have sex with me?"  
"I guess... Maybe one or none..."  
"... What?" Marshall was quite appalled  
"... I mean... Cause'... S-since we're best friends and all... I won't mind...  
Marshall was seemingly shocked when he heard Bubba say 'best friends', it meant he had not yet understood the situation and has not hated Marshall nor had signs of deeper resentment of how Marshall had treated him the past few hours.

"Bubba... Are you even sure you know how two guys do it?"  
"Y-yes, I know!"  
"Oh really, what's first?"  
"You put the... Uh... Thing in the thing...!"

"Oh yeah, I dare yah to try and do me!"  
"... Shut up dude... Come on next turn."  
Marshall avoided the dare and clicked the next dare for himself.  
"Bubba pick for me." Bubba took the phone and tapped on 'Truth'  
"Who do you have sexual fantasies about?"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I guess its asking who do you-"

"I get it! I get it!... Its just... That question... is so..."

Marshall looked away and scratch the back of his neck.  
"Its just what... Marsh?" Bubba leaned in to Marshall's side.  
"... You... Might think its gross..."  
"Why would I judge you in that way, we're best friends, I'd know you better than that..."  
Marshall turned to Bubba and took a huge gulp.  
He rested his head on Bubba's shoulder and faced his neck. He whispered the most subtle sound into his younger friend's ear, "I think about you..."  
Bubba stiffened his posture and shivered to the breaths Marshall placed on his cold neck.

"I thought about you last night... And I feel bad because... I mean- we're friends and all and its wrong and I-"  
"Wrong?... You said best friends do these kinds of things and..."  
"... Bubba I..." Marshall sat straight and held Bubba's hands firmly.  
"You lied to me... Just so you can do those with me...?"  
"I- I was just- Uhm..." Bubba's eyes glistened with tears that reflected Marshall's image.  
"Bubba... Please don't hate me for this..."  
Marshall grabbed his chin and lead him near his face. Bubba did not resist but instead he closed his eyes as Marshall did as well.

Their lips met in a subtle way, in which Marshall did not hesitate to move in closer and made the kiss deeper. To his surprise, Bubba was calm, in a way, he also seemed like he knew what was coming. Marshall slipped his hand to his jaw and neck, rubbed it back and forth forcing out a moan from Bubba's throat. Marshall seperated their mouths slightly making Bubba pant which made Marshall hunger more of his friend.  
"M-marshall..." Bubba panted under their synchronized breaths.  
Marshall was afraid. He was afraid that Bubba would reject him. He was afraid of hearing the words of separation. He was afraid to stop.  
Marshall lunged his face back to Bubba's and their mouths met in a collision of utterly sweet taste. Marshall, whose lips had sweet whipped cream, and Bubba whose lips still tasted like the ice cream.

Marshall pressed his tongue onto the middle of Bubba's lips, like he did with his finger, and slid it in between his lips.  
Bubba however did not stop his act instead he brought his tongue like he had with Marshall's thumb. They made circular motions with their tongues and exchanged each others tastes.  
Marshall tightened his grip around Bubba's back and rubbed the lower part of it, Bubba arched his back towards Marshall's body making them press their warm abdomens together. Bubba's shirtless body was mercilessly rubbing along Marshall's chest making him lust more. Bubba's position made him place out his butt, Marshall took advantage of his position and groped his posterior gently and fondled it.

"M-mmah..." Bubba moaned, out of breathe.  
"Do you feel good, Bubba?"  
"Mmhm... R-rub it more... And keeping kissing me..."  
Bubba demanded. Marshall, though surprised of Bubba's sudden need, took lead and laid them down on the bed, making Bubba lay on top of Marshall. Bubba's butt up, Marshall was able to fondle him better.

"Marsh... I'm..." Bubba pleaded to him.  
"You're what?" Marshall felt that Bubba's body was even hotter and examined his friend and noticed Bubba's manhood was once again erected.  
"Bubba... You need help with that?"  
"Please..." Bubba nodded.  
Marshall flipped them over and went down to Bubba's member. "Bubba... I feel like I need help too... Mine's up too..."  
Marshall sat up and lead Bubba to do it as well, Bubba's head was rested upon Marshall's shoulder as the older teen unzipped bothering pants, removing them swiftly and with agility. With both members exposed once again, the two exchanged glances and both faced each other so that their members would touch each other. The two let out shaky sighs as their lengths both felt a pleasurable sensation. "Marsh..." Bubba panted. "I know..." Marshall began to stroke both members and let Bubba whimper onto his chest, making him stroke faster. As both members hardened Bubba's moans were beginning to come out more often, Marshall's toes curled tried to hide his moans while biting his lower lip.

Bubba scooted nearer to Marshall's reach and wrapped his legs around the older's waist, all the while he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Marshall then faced Bubba with a pleading look and kissed his collar bone, then eventually nipping on it. Bubba wriggled as Marshall stroked him and sucked on his collar bone, leaving a dark pink and purple polka-dotted hickey.

Bubba began to rub his inner thighs towards Marshall's waist making his crotch nestled by Marshall's area as well.  
The sight of ecstasy on Bubba's face was uncanny, he seemed dazed but determined, while Marshall was concerned but however, he looked confident on what he was achieving.

"Marshall..."  
"Bubba..." The two panted and moaned together as they both stroked each other. The elder kept up his nibbling on Bubba's neck while the younger kept holding on tight.  
Bubba's arched back was indicating he was near to his climax, however, in Marshall's case, his member was not yet ready.  
He laid Bubba on top of the bed and he faced down at his defenseless friend below him.  
"Bubba... I..."  
"M-marshall...!" They panted, but in the event Bubba released his seed together with Marshall.  
The ecstasy filled both boys so much that Bubba fainted to sleep, blissfully Marshall hoped.

Marshall still panting, he gazed upon the figure under him, a messy state of cum, sweat, and to his disappointment... A tear from the younger boy's eye.  
"Bubba... I'm sorry... I love you..."

End chapter


	13. Am I your friend?

Marshall's eyes concentrated on Bubba's small pinkish face. He brushed his prim hair away from his sweaty face.

"Bubba..." He whispered.

He saw how fragile Bubba's body was, finally seeing bruises, bites and observing his heavy panting, the sleeping boy was at his limit.

Marshall laid down beside his best friend... Well he hoped he still was.

Marshall contemplated about his actions the whole night and eventually decided to explain to Bubba the next day, if he'd still want to see him, that is.

Marshall's conscience was filled with guilt and his mind shifted to many things about their friendship, remembering happy moments and slightly crying.

He laid down beside Bubba and hugged his waist, nuzzling his shoulder.

Bubba, still asleep, turns to Marshall and hugs him back. "Marsh..." He murmured.

'Marsh' was the only nickname Bubba could ever say to Marshall and was the only nick name Marshall liked.

He knew they had a nice stand on their friendship and yet he let's his immaturity get the best of him.

Marshall and Bubba slept together, not in guilt, no, but rather, they cherished that last moment before they needed to talk the next day. With that, Marshall gave a small peck on the boy's lips and nuzzled his hair and eventually fell asleep.

The following day was a pleasant saturday morning. The light was still dim for it was only 5:46 am.

Bubba slowly opened his eye lids and faced up at the figure which enclosed him under the warm sheets of his bed.

He noticed his arms were to Marshall's cold chest, which strangely wasn't cold at all, it was warm and unusually cozy, so he neared closer to make his head nuzzle close. He heart Marshall hum in his sleep, so he closed his eyes to listen carefully.

The hum sounded like it had lyrics to it, it had rhythm, a melody, its as if it was a song Marshall made. Bubba shifted his lower limbs only to realize his state. He was completely nude, his member was exposed, as well as Marshall's, he felt embarrassed even if they were completely alone.

He rustled in his position only to make their bodies mold closer together, into a fitted comfortable position. He couldn't make a sound of protest, he gave a type of purr which made Marshall wake up.

He lifted his eye lids to release him from his slumber, he awoke to a peaceful sight.

Bubba was looking up at Marshall and the two ended up gazing upon each other.

"G-good morning..." Bubba flustered.

"...Mornin'..." Marshall nervously spoke as he removed his arm from Bubba's waist.

"So... Uhm... Uh..." Marshall started flustering as he sat up, while Bubba stayed down on the bed where they did their deed.

"..."

"..."

"Marshall..."

"Yeah...?"

"It... It feel good."

"... R-really?"

"Well.. Y-yeah of course, I mean... Wasn't it supposed to?"

"I hoped it did, glad... I uh.. Glad I was able to make you feel good, for what its worth, Same here."

"You felt good too?"

"Why wouldn't I? Our bodies were perfectly in tune with each other..."

"Of course... We're best friends and all, why wouldn't we match?"

That statement both made Marshall cringe and have a relieving feeling.

"B-...Best friends...?"

"Yeah... We still are, aren't we? Best friends forever, Best bros for brofinity, right?"

"R-right..."

Marshall's expression was uncanny, he was obviously worried about something. Was Bubba THAT dense? He still doesn't get what Marshall feels for him? Or is this his way for rejecting him as a lover?

These questions ran his mind the whole time Bubba got up to put on his clothes.

"So... Uh... Where do you wanna go today?"

"Nah, its okay, I'm going to meet Fionna today at the book store, if you want you can escort me, or buy a book or something...?"

"... Meh I'll pass, I'm still tired from last night... Wait a minute, its like 6 am!"

"Fionna's house is across the river, I have to take the community ferry to it, plus the early birds at the store by 7am will get a 2 book discount on any fiction book!"

"... Meh, you know I have sensitive skin, I hate coming out on mornings..."

"Oh yeah... But I bought you sun block two weeks ago, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"And...? What happened to it?"

"I kinda spent it all on one day."

"What?! Why immediately one day?"

"Well... I played outside the whole day with my college friends, they visited last last saturday, remember?"

"... How could I not forget YOUR best friends from college..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean well... You seem to know a lot of 'best friend' activities... Do you... Uhm... Do these with them?"

"... Pfffft-" Marshall burst out laughing at his dense friend.

"Wh-what?!"

"Why the hell would I ever do what I did to you to them?!"

"Because you seem to miss them a lot... And you guys seem to be better best friends than we are..."

"Bubba..."

"I should get going, Marshall..." Bubba gently closed the smooth mahogany door and proceeded down stairs only to notice the kitchen, the place where they had their encounter last night.

6:22 am Fionna Hughman's house.

Fionna's house was quite normal, but colorful, her backyard had a noticeable tree house at the farther end, that was where Fionna and Cake spend there days, reading adventure fiction novels, even writing a story about them, as Males; "Finn the Human and Jake the dog".

'It was a work in progress' Fionna mention before.

DING DONG

"Hello, Mrs. Hughman, is Fionna there?"

Bubba was greeted by Mrs. Hughman, she was the foster mother of Fionna who works at the vet, she took in Cake and eventually found baby Fionna lost in the high city orphanage, she wailed and wailed until She and her husband found the weeping baby and took her as their own Daughter, Cake and Fionna grew up together in their 'parents' loving arms.

"Oh, Fionna's up in her tree house waiting for you, Thank you for accompanying her to the book store, I really couldn't because the Vet is short on workers on Saturdays, I'll be on my way now, tell Fi to lock up okay?"

"Yes, ma'am" Bubba nodded and closed the door after she ran out.

"Tree house again huh...?" He proceeded the Tree house and called her out.

"Hey! Any adventuresses up there?!

"Bubba!"

"Hehey Fionna, wanna go now?"

Fionna holds Cake and struggles with the squirming fat cat.

"J-just a second, Cake won't get up yet!"

"You shouldn't have woken her up from her slumber."

"I want her to come with us, she owes me for meowing during Ice Queen's lesson!"

Fionna and Bubba seemed to have gotten closer as well. They named Ms. Petrivok Ice Queen, named her room the Ice Kingdom, Bubba's house Candy kingdom and the whole school the land of Ooo, she wanted to use these as references for her stories.

"I think I heard about that, haha... Hey Fionna..."

Fionna held to the squirming cat and came out of the tree house.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what happened at FP's house yesterday?"

"Oh... Yesterday? Nothing it was... It was pretty sweet... He made us dinner, watched some action comedies on his TV, played truth or dare..."

That last statement made Bubba flinch a little.

"Oh, cool, you left early to go to the store today?"

"What? Oh, I never slept over, he said his room wasn't ready, I wonder what it meant, but he said we can sleep over at someone else's house."

"Cool, how about mine?" Bubba stated with anticipation, he wanted to spend more time with his friends.

"That sounds algebraic, dude" She smiled.

"Algebraic? The words you come up with, Fionna, are really amusing"

"Hey its a real word, dude, its just an awesome way to say awesome." She said as she tugged her cat away from the tree house. They proceeded to the ferry that brought them to the local Aaa bookstore.

7:02 am A. Bookstore

Bubba and Fionna approached the bookstore with enthusiasm, heading towards the clerk at the cashier.

"Hello, we are here to claim the remaining Discount for 2 books." Bubba said as professional as he could.

"Sorry, kid, someone beat you to the last card, the discount cards sold like bacon pancakes, but its weird though..."

"What's weird?" Bubba inquired.

"One kid got a card exactly on 7 am... He didn't even buy a book yet..."

"Strange indeed, oh well, we'll just wait until next week then."

"Sure thing, Kid, by the way, the first kid was the said to be the son of the owner of this Bookstore."

"Who owns this place, anyway?" Fionna questioned while she tames Cake.

"Abadeer"

Bubba swore he heard that before but he didn't mind and looked through the books he wanted to reserve.

"Do you know who that Abadeer kid is?" Bubba inquired while examining the new arrivals' stack.

"I'm not sure but I think he goes to our school, because he could be the son of one of the appraiser of the school."

A/n: I'm so so so so so so sorry I took so long, I was captured by Korean men, I honestly used to hate kpop... Now...Kekeke I am writing JongKey asianfanfics Kekeke (meaning I don't hate it anymore).. I'm sorry I haven't updated,it his was done a few months ago but I haven't posted it yet ; n ; I'm so sorry!


End file.
